by a second class of genes associated with sensory cilia, that are Foxj1-independent. Specific Aims to test this hypothesis will address: (1) Foxj1-dependent genes to characterize mechanisms of Foxj1 activation for motile assembly and function, and (2) Foxj1-independent sensory cilia genes to investigate their roles in motile cilia assembly and function. Completion of the proposed studies will provide information related to the regulation of mammalian ciliogenesis and open new avenues for examining the evolving role of sensory proteins in airway epithelial cells. Investigation of functions of the ciliated cell will provide new insights into development, differentiation and pathogenesis of airways diseases. Project Description Page 6